Kagome- Người canh gác ngọc Tứ Hồn
by FlameSniper12
Summary: Trong một lần bị thương, Kagome đã gặp Midoriko và được biết rằng mình là người canh gác kế nhiệm của Ngọc Tứ Hồn, đồng thời còn được chỉ dạy cách để đánh thắng Naraku và phong ấn Ngọc Tứ Hồn, sử dụng Sức mạnh Thuộc Tính. Và sau trận chiến với Naraku, Kohaku và Kikyou sống lại, Kagome sẽ?


Disclaimer: I do not own the manga or the anime. That's Takahashi Rumiko and Viz Media 's property. And the same goes to CLAMP 's Yuuko ( dimensional witch)

Rated : T

A/N: Đây là một one-short tôi dành để tặng cặp InuYasha và Kagome .

* * *

Lúc trước kia, khi chưa có thế giới nào được tạo thành, mọi người nghỉ rằng ở đó không có gì.

Nhưng họ đã nhầm, ở đó , chính là nơi bóng tối ngự trị.

Và lúc đó, Thượng đế đã nhốt tất cả bọn chúng lại, giao cho một linh hồn hướng thiện canh gác khóa. Linh hồn này không được phép rời khỏi đó, và sẽ nhận lệnh tử hình nếu phá vỡ luật lệ đó. Hàng ngàn thế hệ nay luôn có những linh hồn canh gác khóa, làm việc một cách thầm lặng.

Nhưng bóng tối lại tiếp tục nổi dậy, và Midoriko, vị pháp sư mạnh nhất trong các pháp sư , đã khóa tất cả và trong một thứ gọi là Ngọc Tứ Hồn, và đích thân bà ta trở thành người canh giữ. Từ đó , viên ngọc và bản thân Midoriko đã bị ám một buà phép gọi là Đôi Cánh Đen...

Vài thế kỉ sau, viên ngọc được chuyển dến tay một nữ pháp sư mạnh mẽ tên là Kikyou. Cô gái này đã bảo vệ nó suốt 3 năm ròng, và sau đó, chết vì một âm mưu xảo quyệt. Một số người rỉ tai nhau rằng lời nguyền đã hoạt động và giết cô ta.

Và 50 năm sau, xuất hiện tại chiếc giếng , là một cô gái có khả năng thay đổi lịch sử : Higurashi Kagome

* * *

"InuYasha! Ngồi xuống đồ ngốc!" Kagome hét với volumn cỡ cực đại, và chiếc vòng trên cổ cậu bán yêu sáng lên, rồi kéo cậu ta xuống đất,

InuYasha nằm im dưới đất khoảng 5 giây, và nhìn lên, lườm Kagome với ánh mắt vô cùng khó chịu. Nhanh chóng nhảy lên , và phủ bụi đất khỏi người và tóc, cậu càu nhàu " Tôi đã làm gì cô chứ! Sao cô dám-"

"Ngồi xuống"

Và Anh chàng bán yêu lại đập mặt xuống đất. Shippou, Sango, Miroku và cả Kirara đều cười trừ. Đối với họ, thì đây chỉ là chuyện cơm bữa mà thô ảng vài phút trước, Kagome vừa chia cho mọi người phần cơm mà cô đã làm, và không may trong đó lại có mòn cà ri- nỗi sợ lớn của InuYasha. Đương nhiên , như thường lệ, cái mồm của anh chàng bàn yêu phản ứng trước bộ não , nên đã ăn vài cái ' ngồi xuống của cô gái pháp sư'. Và đúng lúc đó...Miroku lại sàm sỡ người nữ diệt yêu, và Sango cho ăn một cái tát rõ đau, rồi bị Hiraikotsu đập, ngất xỉu. Shippo và Kirara, hai bọn họ ...lăn ra cười vỡ bụng.

Nhìn bề ngoài , thì bạn có thể nghĩ họ là một đám hề, nhưng bên trong, thì họ lại có những trái tim rất quả cảm. Một gia đình kì lạ ...

* * *

Kikyou nhìn quanh cánh rừng, tay cầm sẵn cung tên và nỏ . Các Shinidamachu đi theo cô lướt nhẹ, không ngừng cung cấp những linh hồn mới. Có vẻ không có mảnh ngọc ở đây rồi, cô nghĩ và thầm thở dài. Kikyou quay lưng lại, hất tay ra lệnh các Shinidamachu dừng việc cung cấp linh hồn , mái tóc nâu phất phơ theo gió.

Những người mà lần đầu tiên gặp Kikyou, thì có thể nói cô là phụ nữ lạnh lùng và không cảm xúc, vói đôi mắt nâu mang vẻ đẹp buồn rầu. Nhưng mà giờ đây, khi trái tim cô không còn đập, Kikyou đã bắt đầu tin là họ nói thật. Giờ đây, không có một ai yêu quí cô cả. Trước đây, khi còn sống , Kikyou được con người tôn trọng , và các quỷ dữ sợ hãi. Nhưng giờ đây, thì cả con người lẫn quỷ dữ đều căm ghét và sợ hãi cô, một tạp chủng không nên có mặt trên đời. Trong khi tất cả mọi người đều tiến lên phía trước, thì cô giậm chân tại chỗ, không thể tiến mà cũng chẳng thể lui, cho đến khi cơ thể giả tạo này mục nát, trở về với cát bụi, và linh hồn nhập làm một với Kagome- kiếp sau của cô.

Kagome là một cô gái vô cùng khó hiểu. Chắc chắn là cô ta biết rằng quan hệ giữa bản thân mình và Kikyou không mấy tốt đẹp, theo một cách thì có thể được coi là tình địch, nhưng...cô bé đó, à không, cô gái pháp sư đó lại cứu mạng Kikyou. Kikyou không thể ghét cô ta vì tâm hồn cô ấy quá trong sáng, không mang vẩn dục , tội lỗi, nhưng lại không thể quí cô gái đó được, vì cô ta đã cướp mất trái tim của người đàn ông duy nhất mà Kikyou yêu. Cho dù họ có chưa hoàn toàn nhận thức được, nhưng mà InuYasha và Kagome yêu nhau là chuyện mà ai cũng biết, có khi InuYasha yêu cô gái kia còn hơn cả cậu ấy từng yêu Kikyou. Và cô cũng đã nuốt sự thật đắng cay đó, rằng cô gái xa lạ kia đến thế giới của cô và cướp đi tất cả mọi thứ mà đáng lẽ cô được hưởng.

Nắm chặt hai bàn tay, nét mặt đanh lại, Kikyou nhẹ nhàng thầm thì với gió...

" Naraku, rồi ta sẽ bắt mi phải trả giá cho những gì mi đã gây ra.."

* * *

Naraku cười gằn, nhìn viên Ngọc Tứ Hồn ô uế gần hoàn chỉnh. Chỉ cần vài mảnh ngọc nữa thôi. Hai mảnh ở chân Kouga, vài mảnh nhó tên bán yêu InuYasha đáng ghét cầm, và một mảnh , chính xác là ba mảnh được ghép thành một, của Kikyou cầm.

Sớm thôi...hắn tự nhủ...sớm thôi..viên Ngọc Tứ Hồn hoàn chỉnh sẽ đem lại cho hắn điều ước mà hắn muốn, điều ước mà hắn thật sự muốn có...trái tim..à không , đúng hơn là tình yêu của Kikyou. Cho dù vậy, trái tim đó vẫn chỉ mãi hướng tới tên bán yêu InuYasha, mà Naraku chắc chắn là hắn ta đã yêu con bé Kagome kia rồi. Naraku đập tay xuống bàn, ánh mắt lộ rõ vẻ bực tức.

Đúng là một vòng luẩn quẩn. Đáng lẽ hắn phải cướp lấy viên ngọc từ 50 năm trước và giết cả hai người họ. Chỉ tại cô ta...Kikyou. Nếu cô ta không hỏa thiêu Ngọc Tứ Hồn đi thì giờ đã khác...

Naraku chưa bao giờ cảm thấy những cảm xúc này với ai cả. Kể cả bố mẹ hắn, hay gia đình đã qua đời từ lâu của hắn. Hắn yêu Kikyou, vân muốn có Kikyou, nhưng...hắn lại vô cùng căm hận cô ta, căm hận đến mức chỉ muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống cô ả.

Bên trong viên Ngọc Tứ Hồn, Midoriko lặng lẽ nhìn ra bên ngoài. Đôi mắt bà buồn rầu nhìn Naraku, Kikyou , và nhóm của InuYasha.

" Thời điểm đó sắp đến rồi..."

* * *

Kagome giậm chân, vủa đi vừa càu nhàu.

" Đúng là tên vô duyên mà! Mình đã làm cho hắn đồ ăn, vậy mà lại suốt ngày càu nhàu nữa!" Bước chân cô cứ đưa cô vào càng sâu trong cánh rừng mà bản thân Kagome cũng không hề nhận biết " Đôi khi mình tự hỏi sao Kikyou có thể chịu được tên đó nhỉ?"

Vủa đi vừa cáu, Kagome không để ý đến cảnh vật xung quanh, cho đến khi đầu cô đụng phải một bức tường đá...à không, có vẻ là một cái hang. Và thật tồi tệ thay, lúc đó, trời đổ mưa. Và Kagome, không muốn mình nhìn như một con chuột lột, chạy vào hang để trú mưa.

Và đó chính là khởi đầu, của rất nhiều thứ, nhưng lại đánh dấu kết thúc của một thứ rất quan trọng.

Bên trong hang động thì đâu đâu cũng xanh, như phủ một tấm vải. Kagome rón rén bước vào trong. Ở góc trong cùng của hang có một tấm vải xanh . Ý định đầu tiên của cô là dùng nó để dốt củi cho ấm, nhưng khi Kagome nhấc tấm vải lên, thì ...một luồng ánh sáng xanh lọt ra, và trong luồng ánh sáng đó, là ...cô...nhưng mà cũng không là cô. Chúng là những kỉ niệm, chính xác là những sự kiện đã diễn ra, không sót một cái nào. Kikyou bắn mũi tên phong ấn vào InuYasha...Bản thân cô, đang cố gắng bắn con chim đã cướp Ngọc Tứ hồn...InuYasha và Kikyou hôn nhau...Naraku bắt được Kikyou...Từ đầu đến cuối , tất cả mọi thứ đã xảy ra đều được ánh sáng xanh phản chiếu.

'Mình đã từng được nghe truyền thuyết về nơi này rồi, nhung không ngờ lại được đến đây thật...Hang động của dòng chảy thời gian."

"Xin chào cô gái." một giọng nói nhỏ cất lên, khiến Kagome vội cầm ngay lấy chiếc cung và mũi tên.

" Không phải sợ' Giọng nói đó tiếp tục, lần này to hơn " Xin tự giới thiệu, tên tôi là Yuuko hay còn được gọi là phù thủy không gian. Cô đến tận đây nghĩa là cô có một nguyện ước, phải không?"

Kagome nhìn quanh, và cuối cùng thì cô nhận ra, giọng nói đó đến từ trong nguồn ánh sáng. Đúng như cô đã nghĩ, bên trong luồng ánh sáng có một người phụ nữ hơi giống Kikyou, tay cầm tẩu thuốc , và mặc một chiếc kimono rất đẹp , với đôi cánh bướm gắn sau lưng. Rất đẹp...Nhưng vẻ mặt người phụ nữ nó đượm một chút tinh nghịch và buồn bã. Cố gắng để không lộ ra vẻ sợ hãi, Kagome trả lời thận trọng " Tôi không có việc gì để đến đây cả. Ai mà chẳng có nguyện ước. Chẳng qua là tôi bị lạc đường, trời mưa, và đây là cái hang gần nhất."

' Ah, nhưng mà, có vẻ như cô có một nguyện ước rất cần được thực hiện. Tùy cô thôi, nếu cô không muốn ước.' Yuuko nhún vai " Chỉ có điều, khi cô ước gì, thì cũng đếu phải có một cái giá tương xứng. Chắc là một nữ pháp sư thông minh như cô hiểu được điều này, phải không Kagome?"

_Cô..cô ta biết tên mình..mặc dù mình chưa giới thiệu gì cả..._

" Xin chào, cô bé pháp sư dễ thương! " Và chỉ trong một nhoáng, mảnh vải lại về đúng chố của nó trước kia, dòng ánh sáng tắt phụt. Kagome nhìn nó một cách khó hiểu.

_Chuyện gì vừa xảy ra vậy?_

* * *

Sango chạy và chạy. Hắn đang ở gần dây, Miroku đã bảo vậy. Và nếu hắn ở gần thì vẫn có cơ hội đoạt lại các mảnh Ngọc Tứ Hồn thiêng liêng khỏi bàn tay nhơ bẩn của hắn. Mưa tạt vào mặt cô, làm ướt bộ áo của cô , nhưng Sango không để ý. Chỉ cần hắn không có Kohaku, chỉ cần cô không phải đối đầu với Kohaku thì sẽ ổn thôi. Sẽ ổn thôi, cô tự nhủ...

"Kirara!'

Cô mèo nekomata lập tức biến hình, và để Sango nhảy lên lưng. Chỉ một chốc sau, Shippo và Miroku đuổi kịp họ, và Sango kéo họ lên.

" Trong thời tiết này thì đánh nhau quả là một ý tưởng tệ. " Miroku nhận xét " Nhưng hắn chắc chắn là đang đến gần. Tôi có thể cảm thấy yêu lực của hắn."

Chỉ một chút nữa thôi , mong trời cho con đến kịp...Mọi thứ vẫn có thể được thay đổi...Kohaku sẽ được tự do..Miroku sẽ không phải chết...InuYasha sẽ được trả thù mối hận năm xưa...Cố lên...Chỉ một chút nữa thôi. Nắm chặt lấy Hiraikotsu, ba người họ khuất dần trong màn đêm.

* * *

InuYasha nhảy qua các cành cây và các bụi rậm, trong đầu cậu chỉ có một ý nghĩ : Tìm Kagome. Chỉ một phút trước, Cậu đã cảm thấy yêu lực của Naraku, và Kagome, do vẫn giận vụ đồ ăn sáng nay, đã đi vào rừng một mình.

_Cái cô ngốc này! Lúc nào cũng tự đưa mình vào vòng nguy hiểm.._

Nhưng trong lòng cậu thì lại ánh lên một tia hi vọng nhỏ. Nếu như có thể kết liễu Naraku tại đây, thì tất cả sẽ được tự do. Kikyou sẽ thoát khỏi xiềng xích của hắn, và tìm đến tự do. Miroku sẽ có thể sống lâu với Sango, và kohaku sẽ không phải chịu đựng nỗi đau khổ và hối hận nữa. Nếu như tất cả kết thúc tại đây. Nhưng đời không phải chỉ có những chữ ' nếu như''. Nó đau khổ và khắc nghiệt hơn nhiều.

* * *

Kagome chạy trong trời mưa, đôi vớ trắng của cô dính đầy bùn bẩn, nhưng cô cũng mặc kệ. Tay cầm chiếc đoản cung, cô chạy về phía có dấu hiệu của mảnh ngọc Tứ Hồn, ống tên đằng sau đập vào lưng cô. Chắc chắn là ở đây có Naraku, và không chỉ thế còn có một mảnh ngọc rất trong sạch, mà cô khác chắc chắn là thuộc về Kohaku.

Càng chạy thì cảnh trước mặt cô càng mờ dần. Đây rồi, dấu hiệu Ngọc tứ Hồn đến từ...có lẽ là Naraku? Tầm nhìn của Kagome dù có bị mờ, nhưng cảm nhận này chắc chắn là một phần lớn ngọc bị ô nhiễm. Kikyou , chắc chắn là cô ấy , với bộ áo truyền thống của nữ tư tế, đang lập một rào chắn để bảo vệ kohaku. Nhưng mà Kikyou bây giờ cũng đã yếu , do chống đỡ quá lâu nên rào chắn cũng đang từ từ biến mất. Và lúc đó, Naraku dùng năng lượng của mảnh ngọc nhiễm bẩn bắn một nguồn khí độc đến, và Kagome lao đến , ôm Kohaku vừa kịp lúc luồn khí và xúc tua của hắn bắn đến, đồng thời giải phòng một ít năng lượng để thanh tẩy hắn. Cô định đứng dậy, thì cảm giác đau nhói ở tay đã làm cô khựng lại. Giác tua của hắn đã trúng cô rồi, cứ thế này thì Kagome sẽ không thể bắn được mất!

" Hiraikotsu! '

' Kazaana!"

Quay về phía hai giọng nói quen thuộc, Kagome hét lên mừng rõ. ' Miroku-sama! Sango-chan!" Hiraikotsu đã cắt chiếc xúc tua, và Hang Gió đã hút hết các Saimyosho trong đó. Naraku, phật ý về sự hiện diện của họ, cười gằn và tạo ra một làn gió mạnh, cuốn bay bụi, nghiêng cả cây. Và khi làn gió biến mất, Kagura và Kanna hiện ra trên chiếc lông trắng quen thuộc. Kagura làm vẻ mặt khó chịu, nhìn những người ở dưới một cách chán chường, và hất chiếc quạt về phía Kagome, lúc này đang ôm Kohaku " Fuujin no mai!" Một lần nữa, bụi cuốn lên mù mịt , và Kagome không thể nhìn thấy gì cả, cô chỉ có thể cảm nhận lưỡi kiếm qió của Kagura đang đến gần. Một tay ôm chặt em trai của Sango, tay kia phóng ra một nguồn năng lương lớn, báo động cho mọi người đến bảo vệ Kohaku. Nhưng không ai ngờ, trong lúc đó, Kanna chĩa gương về phía Kikyou, hút dần dần những linh hồn mà vị pháp sư xấu số vừa nạp vào. Dùng lấy tay mình với cây cung, Kikyou nhận ra trong vụ hỗn loạn vừa rồi, cung của cô đã va vào cành cây và gãy làm đôi, còn mũi tên thì văng ra tứ phía. Miệng thầm rủa Naraku, Kikyou bắn một luồn ánh sáng về phía cái gương , nhưng không ngờ nó có dung tích quá lớn nên đã đi vào mà không phá hủy nó như ý cô muốn. Sự nhớ về Kohaku, Kikyou vội chạy , mà không để ý rằng Kanna đang ngắm mũi tên của chính Kikyou vào sau lưng cô. Trong giây phút đó, Kagome đã đẩy cô nằm xuống, và mũi tên chỉ sượt qua lưng Kagome thôi. Nằm quằn quại với vết thương ở tay , và ở lưng, Kagome nghiến răng bó đến chỗ cây cung đã tuột khỏi tay cô khi đẩy Kikyou tránh mũi tên. Thật không may là Kagura đã biết được ý định này và hất quạt lên, đồng thời cũng thốt lên " Fuujin no mai!" Lưỡi gió bay đến gần Kagome và..

' Tessaiga!"

Một bóng hình quen thuộc nhảy ra và dùng kiếm đỡ lấy đòn tấn công vừa rồi. Với đôi mắt mờ của mình, Kagome có thể nhìn thấy ống quần Hakama màu đỏ và thanh kiếm - giờ đã biến thành một lưỡi gươm khổng lồ. " InuYasha" cô thì thầm, và với tay đến chiếc cung tên.

Naraku cười gằn. " Ta thấy các ngươi có vẻ xuất hiện đúng lúc ghê nhỉ!' Và trong giây phút đó, một mũi tên đã lóe lên, bắn thẳng vào bụng hắn. Naraku sựng lại, khụy xuống, miệng vẫn cười, nhưng mắt lóe lên một niềm căm hận tột độ. ' Con nhỏ Kagome đáng ghét.' Và hắn ta biến mất dần vào không khí, kéo theo cả Kagura và Kanna. Tuy hắn đã bay đi rồi, nhưng dường như trên gió còn tiếng vọng lại...' _Ta sẽ quay lại và tống tiễn các ngươi xuống địa ngục.._

* * *

Kikyou chưa nhớ có một lần nào mà cô đã sợ hãi như vậy. Cô dùng thân mình để che chắn cho Kohaku, và cố gắng dùng năng lực thanh tẩy của mình để giết lũ côn trùng kia. Cung của cô thì đã bị hỏng mất rồi. Nếu lúc đó InuYasha mà không đến...nếu Kagome không bắn mũi tên thanh tẩy mạnh mẽ đó...nếu Miroku không mở Hang Gió..nếu Kagome không ôm lấy Kohaku kịp lúc..thì tất cả đã quá muộn, công sức từ trước đến giờ coi như đổ xuống sông. Nhưng mà InuYasha, cậu chắc chắn là không muốn gặp cô bây giờ...Thì cũng là một phần tại Kikyou không suy nghĩ trước , nên Kagome mới bị trúng độc. Mặc dù bản thân cô ấy đã thanh tẩy chất độc ra ngoài, nhung InuYasha vẫn rất lo lắng, và không nói với cô một lời nào cả.

Cậu giận cô vì đã đưa Kagome vào vòng nguy hiểm. Kikyou thở dài...Cô và InuYasha càng ngày càng cách xa nhau, trong khi cậu và Kagome thì họ lại càng gắn bó.

"Rồi sẽ có một lúc cậu ấy nhận ra tình yêu với Kagome và bỏ mình ở lại thôi.' Ngồi bên bếp củi ấm áp, nhưng cơ thể bằng đất và tro của cô nào có cảm nhận dược gì. Và cộng thêm với thực tế là nhóm InuYasha đang nhìn cô nhưng người ngoài hành tinh và cả cái nhìn trách móc của Sango, Kikyou cảm thấy khá khó chịu. Nhưng cũng phải thôi, họ đâu có tin cô. Trong mắt họ, cô tuy không phải kẻ thù, nhưng cũng chẳng là bạn, mà chỉ là một người ( nếu họ còn coi cô là người) có thể giúp họ đạt được mục đích, nhưng lại gây ra nhiều phiền toái , vậy thôi. Cuộc sống thật là trớ trêu. Nếu như cô đã tin InuYasha vào cái ngày định mệnh đó thì mọi chuyện đã không như thế này. Thở dài trong đau đớn, Kikyou dựa vào bức vách của hang động mà họ may mắn tìm được.

* * *

Kagome đang rất đau đớn. Chất độc của Naraku đang chảy trong mạch máu cô, trong cơ thể cô. Mặc dù đã thanh tẩy phần lớn rồi, nhưng chất độc vẫn chưa được loại bỏ hết. Và cộng thêm thực tế là cánh tay trái của cô vẫn đang rỉ máu càng làm Kagome thấy khó chịu trong người hơn. Sango không ngừng trấn tĩnh cô bạn rằng tất cả mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn thôi, và Miroku thì đang lục tìm thuốc sát trùng trong chiếc túi màu vàng to bự của cô pháp sư bé nhỏ.

Người cô lúc này đang nóng như lửa, vết thương ở lưng vẫn còn âm ỉ. Đau quá...Xót quá..

**Kagome..**

_Ai? Ai đó? Giọng nói này...sao ấm áp quá..._

**Đừng hoảng sợ...Ta là Midoriko, người đã tạo ra viên ngọc Tứ Hồn này..**

_Mi..do...riko? Bà làm gì ở đây? ...A...Đây là đâu?_

**Đã đến lúc con nhận vai trò kế tiếp ta và trở thành người canh gác Ngọc Tứ Hồn mãi mãi.**

_Canh gác? Nhưng...tôi không muốn!_

**Nếu con từ chối thì tai họa sẽ tràn ra ngoài. Con là một người đặc biệt, với số mệnh cũng không kém quan trọng. Nếu không muốn thì con hãy là người dặt dấu chấm hết cho việc này...**

_Chấm hết? Nếu đồng ý, thì sẽ không có ai phải chịu mất mát nữa đúng không? Sẽ..không có ai phải đau khổ đúng không?_

**Đúng vậy. Tuy nhiên, Kagome à, tất cả mọi việc đều phải có cái giá của nó, và sẽ được Yuuko quyết định.**

_Yuuko?_

**Đúng vậy, Yuuko. Có một cách để thắng Naraku và làm Ngọc Tứ Hồn ngủ yên mãi mãi, vì con là người canh gác , nên không thể ước. Nhưng chắc con cũng biết cái giá là gì rồi đúng không?**

_Tôi đồng ý._

* * *

Trận chiến cuối cũng đã sắp đến hồi kết.

Tất cả mọi người gần như đều có mặt trong trận chiến này, nhóm của InuYasha và nhóm của Kikyou.

Tuy nhiên, hiện tại thì Kagura và Kanna đã chết, xác họ đè lên nơi đã từng là ngôi nhà của bà Kaede, người mà trước đó đã đưa dân làng chạy đến nơi an toàn, làm đỏ cả một vùng. Chiếc gương của Kanna thì đã vỡ vụn, con quái vật trong gương cũng biến mất theo. Miroku thì đang dựa vào gốc cây, thở dốc do vừa thổ huyết. Anh đã dũng cảm dùng Hang Gió hút Bạch Đồng Tử và cả thằng bé sơ sinh, nhưng trái tim của Naraku đã được chuyển cho Kanna, và Hiraikotsu của Sango chỉ kịp đánh trúng Kanna , còn tr anái tim thì đã quay về với Naraku. Kikyou thì nằm trên mặt đất, các Tử Hồn Trùng đang cố gắng cung cấp linh hồn cho cô, và với hai thức thần đã bị Kagura hủy, Kikyou giờ đây gần như không còn chút sức mạnh nào trong người. Sango và InuYasha, hai người có thể coi là mạnh nhất của nhóm cũng đã yếu dần. Sango thì đang nằm bất tỉnh trên lưng của Kirara, còn InuYasha thì đã lảo đảo do bị Naraku dùng xúc tua đâm vào tay cầm kiếm và chần trái. Kagome cũng không khá gì hơn, tay và vai cô đang chảy máu rất nhiều, giống y hệt như vết thương mà Naraku đã gây ra cho Kikyou khi xưa. Giờ cô chỉ còn lại đúng một mảnh ngọc thôi, mảnh ở chân Kouga đã bị lấy ra, nhưng may là Kouga còn sống, mảnh mà cả nhóm thu thập được cũng đã bị lấy cùng với mảnh của Kohaku, cậu đã qua đời, xác cậu bên cạnh Kagura và Kanna.Một tay nắm chặt cây cung, tay kia bám vào vai cô giữ máu không chảy ra, nhưng cô ý thức được cái chết đang đến gần, và trong lúc đó, lời nói của Midoriko nửa năm về trước vọng vào tai cô.

**Đã đến lúc con nhận vai trò kế tiếp ta và trở thành người canh gác Ngọc Tứ Hồn mãi mãi.**

******Nếu con từ chối thì tai họa sẽ tràn ra ngoài.**

**********Có một cách để thắng Naraku và làm Ngọc Tứ Hồn ngủ yên mãi mãi.**

_Nếu như mọi chuyện kết thúc,_ Kagome cười , một nụ cười pha lẫn sự tiếc nuối và niềm hi vọng_, mọi người có thể sống bình yên..._

Kagome thả chiếc cung ra, đưa bàn tay ra trước và thì thầm " Hỏa"

**Mỗi người canh gác ngọc đều có một sức mạnh thuộc tính riêng. Như là ta có sức mạnh của Thủy và Thổ. Điều đâu tiên con cần làm để đánh bại Naraku là luyện tập sức mạnh thuộc tính của con.**

" Linh Hồn Lửa Thiêng" Kagome hét lên, và chĩa tay về phía Naraku . Lập tức một đám lửa bùng lên ở lòng bàn tay cô và lao đến Naraku, nhưng hắn đã kip lượn đi và thay đó người dính đòn là Byakuya, tên này bị cháy xém, và rơi xuống đất như một ngôi sao băng bừng sáng. Khi lửa đã hết, thì hắn chỉ còn là một đống tro tàn, cả thanh kiếm của hắn cũng bị cháy đen thui. InuYasha và Shippo tròn mắt nhìn Kagome, trong khi cô chỉ cười.

_Hóa ra sáu tháng luyện tập vủa qua đúng là rất có ích._

Kagome tập trung linh lực , đan hai tay vào nhau , ngón trỏ chỉ vào phía có Ngọc nhiễm bẩn và niệm chú. Từ hai ngón trỏ xuất hiện một khối cầu lửa, và khối cầu đó biến thành một con rồng to bằng hai mươi ngôi nhà trong làng cộng lại. " Rồng Thiêng của lửa" Cô hét, và con rồng đó tiến lên, phun lửa vào Naraku, và Kagome lúc đó nắm chặt cây cung, thấm đẫm sức mạnh lửa vào trong nó, và tay còn lại tạo ra một mũi tên lửa phát sáng, nhắm thẳng vào Naraku. " Xạ thủ lửa thiêng" cô nghiến răng, và bắn mũi tên. Mũi tên theo gió lao đi, và cắm vào tay của Naraku, khiến cho cánh tay rơi xuống đất, một lúc sau thì đã đen thui, tuy vẫn còn hình hài của cánh tay.

_Thú vị thật. Byakuya có lẽ là do Naraku sử dụng cả chưởng khi để tạo ra nên cháy xém thành tro, còn cánh tay của hắn thì vẫn giữ nguyên hình thể._

Và bây giờ thì Naraku đang rất hoảng loạn khi thấy Kagome bộc lộ sức mạnh kinh khủng như thế. Và không cẩn thận, hắn đã bị InuYasha đánh trúng bằng Kim Cương Thương phá. Với một cánh tay đã bị Kagome hủy và không thể mọc lại, lại thêm vết thương do Áo giáp Lửa Thiêng của cô ta gây ra, hắn nghiến răng, máu rỉ ra từ khóe miệng.

Kagome không phí thời gian khi tung ra tuyệt chiêu tiếp theo: Vòng tròn lửa thiêng. Những vòng tròn lửa với sức nóng cực cao, cùng với những cái gai nhô ra cực sắc làm tên bán yêu độc ác chảy máu, mắt hắn mờ dần, nhưng rồi lại lấy lại sức lực, và Kagome kêu lên khi thấy Ngọc Tứ Hồn càng ngày càng bị nhiễm bẩn thậm tệ.Cô giơ tay định bắn hắn bằng Linh Hồn Lửa Thiêng, nhưng chẳng có gì xảy ra cả. Kagome ngạc nhiên , và nhớ ra là mình đã sử dụng sức mạnh quá nhiều, khiến sức mạnh bị cạn kiệt trong một thời gian.

**Ta chọn con làm người canh giữ tiếp theo vì con rất đặc biệt, không chỉ có mõi Hỏa, mà con còn có..**

Và rồi , cô đặt cả hai bàn tay ra, thì thầm : " Thủy" " Lôi"

Và mỗi bên tay của cô sáng lên với màu xanh , nhưng một bên là xanh dương, còn bên kia là xanh lục đậm. Cô giơ một tay ra trước, lập tức có một con rồng nước xuất hiện , và lao về phía Naraku. Tuy hắn đỡ được đón với một xúc tu coi như thế mạng, nhưng toàn thân hắn đã ướt hết, và Kagome giờ tay còn lại lên " Sấm chớp cực đại" Lập tức Naraku giật lên do bị điện giật , và lảo đảo, nhưng vẫn còn đứng được trên mặt đất.

"Con nhỏ Kagome đáng ghét" Hắn chửi thề " Nó dám-' Chưa nói hết câu thì hắn đã bị thổ huyết và hai nhánh cây mọc từ dưới đất lên đã giữ hắn lại .

" Thổ" ' Thủy ' ' Môc' Kagome cười.

**...cả năm loại sức mạnh. Không chỉ vậy , ta thấy con có khả năng kết hợp tốt.**

_Kết hợp?_

**Ví dụ như khi Thủy và Thổ kết hợp với nhau, sẽ tạo ra Mộc.**

Tuy nhiên, cô không ngờ tới việc Naraku sử dụng một chút sức mạnh Lôi của cô, truyền ngược lại qua hai cành cây cô tạo ra bằng Mộc. Cô ngã xuống, tay nắm chặt lấy áo bên ngực trái. InuYasha, nhìn thấy Kagome đau đớn, lao tới và tấn công Naraku, nhưng cũng giống Kagome, bị Lôi và cả Mộc của cô , mà bây giờ là của Naraku, đánh trúng. Kagome cắn răng, thầm thì " Thổ" Lập tức có một ụ đất to bao kín lấy Naraku và nắm chặt tay lại " Quan tài mẹ Đất" Cô cười gằn, nhìn Naraku vùng vẫy, chống lại bùa chú của cô. Rốt cục thì hắn đã thoát ra, do cô đang yếu, nhưng mà đã mất cánh tay còn lại, Ụ đất đã chôn chặt cánh tay của hắn.

" Hỏa" Thủy' Lôi" 'Thổ" "Phong" Kagome hét lên và bên cạnh cô xuất hiện năm hình tròn, mỗi hình tròn một màu, nổi hờ hững. Khi cô chỉ tay về phía Naraku, tất cả tác hình tròn đều bay về phía đó, và vừa bay vừa lớn dần, cho đến khi va chạn với Naraku, đã tách các xúc tua ra khỏi hắn, và khiến hắn không thể mọc thêm bất kì một bộ phận nào nữa.

" Mộc" "Kim" " Băng"

Kagome lại tiếp tục chỉ tay về phía Naraku. Lần này, vì là sự kết hợp của các nguyên tố lớn, nên cả phần thân của Naraku đã bị tách ra, chỉ còn mỗi cái đầu của hắn nổi lơ lửng.

_Và bây giơ chính là lúc này đây._

Kagome nhẩm một câu thần chú dài, và tay di chuyển nhanh như các ninja ấn chú, khiến cho các bộ phận cơ thể của Naraku sáng lên.

Kikyou lúc này đã có thể ngồi dậy, nhìn thấy kiểu ấn chú, và lấp tức hiểu ra Kagome đang định làm gì. _Thần chú này vô cùng nguy hiểm, chỉ có rất ít người làm được, làm sao mà Kagome lại..._

" Ấn chú Đôi Cánh Đen- Hắc Tử" Ngay khi Kagome buông lời, thì ở đằng sau cô hiện ra một bóng hình to hơn quả núi, có chòm râu dài và đôi mắt dữ tơn ...Shinigami. Và đồng thời, hiện ra một phân thân ảnh của Kagome nhưng cơ thể lại hoàn hoàn màu xanh lá cây và chỉ có màu xanh lá cây mà thôi. Phân thân đó được chòm râu của Shinigami tóm lấy, hai tay của nó dang ra hai bên và sáng lên mạnh mẽ. Kagome tiếp tục niệm chú, và trên mặt đất trước chỗ cô đứng hiện ra một vòng tròn, bên trong có 5 vòng tròn nhỏ ghi " Thủy" " Hỏa" ' Thổ" " Lôi" "Phong" , Kagome niệm chú càng nhanh, và vòng tròn sáng lên càng mạnh. Cô bắt đầu vẽ một vòng tròn trong một tam giác, và bắn nó về phía cái đầu của Naraku. Hắn cau mày rồi hét lên, cố gắng chống đỡ lại cái ký hiệu.

Mọi người bây giờ thì đã tỉnh dậy và đang nhìn Kagome, miệng há hốc, riêng Kikyou thì lại lộ rõ sự lo sợ tột cùng...

" SuiKaDoRaiFuMokuKin!" Và bằng một tiếng hét chói tai, những thứ mà đã từng là các bộ phận của Naraku nay giờ đã thành bốn quả núi to, chỉ còn lại cái đầu của hắn đang chống đỡ kí hiệu, và Kagome vẽ một kí hiệu thứ hai, bắn vào hắn và da của Naraku đã bắt đầu đen lên, miệng hắn từ tử nhả ra viên Ngọc Tứ Hồn. Viên Ngọc bay về phía Kagome, và cô đỡ lấy nó, thanh tẩy viên ngọc ngay từ khi nó đến gần cô. Naraku tức giận,và trong một nỗ lực cuối cùng , biến một phần thân nhỏ của hắn thành một cái gai độc, và huớng nó về phía InuYasha đang tựa vào gốc cây. Nhìn thấy cái gai đang to dần, Kagome vội nhảy ra, và...cái gai đã xuyên thẳng qua người cô, máu đỏ chảy từ vai, bụng và cả miệng cô thấm vào đất. Kagome đan hai tay vào nhau, kết thúc phong ấn. Cái đầu của Naraku biến thành quả núi thứ năm.

Trong khi InuYasha nhìn cô với con mắt sững sờ, Kagome đã làm một ấn chú tiếp, và người cô sáng lên màu đỏ như khi sử dụng " Áo giáp lửa thiêng".

" InuYasha, có vẻ như em đã làm được rồi" Cô cười cay đắng và nhẹ nhàng chạm môi vào môi cậu.

InuYasha sững sờ. Nếu như Kagome không nằm trong tình trạng nguy kịch thì cậu đã hôn lại cô, nhưng đầu óc cậu có vẻ không hoạt động. Và cậu chỉ trở lại thực tại thì đôi môi của Kagome rời môi cậu, và cô ngã xuống dưới nền đất thấm đẫm máu, trút hơi thở cuối cùng...

_Ô__ng...Mẹ...Souta..con xin lỗi cả nhà..._

_Nếu như được sinh ra lần nữa..._

* * *

Đám tang của Kagome diễn ra vào một ngày mưa ẩm ướt. Củi cháy âm ỉ, và trời cũng đen kịt, như đang khóc thương có số phận của nữ pháp sư tài giỏi, xinh đẹp nhưng bạc mệnh này.Mọi người ai ai cũng đều buồn bã, nhất là InuYasha, người đã mất đi cô gái mình yêu nhất trên đời, và Sango, người đã mất đi cô bạn thân nhất, người mà cô coi như em gái. Thậm chỉ cả Kikyou cũng nhỏ lệ...

_Có phải lúc đó cô đã biết rằng mình sẽ chết? Tại sao Kagome lại cho tôi và Kohaku sự sống?_

Sau khi Kagome qua đời, mọi người đã rất ngạc nhiên, nhất là Sango, khi thấy Kohaku đã tỉnh dậy, trong người không còn chút chưởng khí nào, và Kikyou, thay vì có cơ thể bằng đất bùn hầm mộ, nay đã là cơ thể bằng xương bằng thịt.

_Tại sao cô lại trao sự sống cho tôi, Kagome? Trong khi bản thân tôi không cần nó?_

**Chẳng phải cô đã bị cướp mất cuộc đời và tuổi thanh xuân hay sao?**

_Ka...Kagome?_

**Đây chính là cơ hội thứ hai của cô mà. Thế nên hãy sống thật lâu, thật hạnh phúc với InuYasha nhé..**

_Kagome..._

**Hãy bảo vệ mọi người thay tôi nhé. Tôi tin vào Kikyou mà.**

_Kagome...Làm sao mà cô có thế nói chuyện được với tôi?_

**Khi tạo ra cơ thể mới cho cô, một chút linh lực của tôi vẫn còn trong đó. Nhưng bây giờ nó đã gần cạn kiệt, và tôi không thể ở đây lâu được đâu. Kikyou à, hãy bảo vệ m-**

_Kagome? Kagome?_

* * *

Vào buổi tối sau tang lễ của Kagome, Kikyou đã quyết định nói với nhóm của InuYasha sự thật về Kagome.

"Sự thật về Kagome? Ý cô là sao, Kikyou? " InuYasha hỏi nhẹ nhàng, nhưng nếu để ý thì họ sẽ thấy khóe mắt của cậu rung động.

"Không phải tại cậu mà Kagome chết" Kikyou điềm tĩnh trả lời, ngồi xuống khúc gỗ cạnh đóm lửa ở trong cánh rừng. Do các ngôi nhà đã bị phá hủy, nên phần lớn dân làng đều ở trong khu rừng , dựng lều gần làng, nhưng riêng nhóm InuYasha , một phần vì bảo vệ làng, phần thứ hai vì họ đã quen địa phận, nên ở phía xa hơn, và họ sử dụng chiếc lều cắm trại cũ của Kagome. Lại nói thêm kể từ khi Kagome qua đời, chiềc giếng Ăn Xương đã không còn hoạt động, và dân làng khi muốn cầu may, thì họ đến đó với hi vọng được linh hồn của Kagome bảo trợ.

' Cảm ơn vì đã cố gắng làm tôi vui, nhưng sự thật là Kagome vì đỡ đòn cho tôi mà trọng thương rồi qua đời mà." Đôi tai câu cụp xuống, InuYasha cuộn tròn mình trên cây như một cái bánh bao nhúng nước, không nhìn vào mặt Kikyou.

" Câu nhớ câu ấn chú mà Kagome đã thực hiện trước khi lao ra che chở cho cậu không?" Vẫn giọng điềm tĩnh đấy, nhưng lẫn này đã có chút dao động..

" Đương nhiên là tôi nhớ" InuYasha trả lời, cố kìm nén sao cho nước mắt không trào ra " Ấn chú Đôi cánh đen - Hắc tử"  
Kikyou gật đầu. Đương nhiên là cô cũng nhớ. Biết bao nhiều lân trong mơ kể từ khi Kagome qua đời, hình ảnh của Shinigami với chòm râu dài và đôi mắt dữ tơn đã ám ảnh cô, cả khuôn mặt rớm máu, nhưng trên miệng nở nụ cười cay đắng của Kagome nữa. Làm sao mà Kikyou quên được!

" Câu biết rằng để làm được bất kì một cái gì cũng có giá của nó đúng không?" InuYasha chỉ đáp lại bằng một tiếng " Ừm" và Kikyou tiếp tục "Cái giả đó sẽ do một người gọi là phù thủy không gian quyết định, nhưng có một số cái giá thì có nhiều người đã biết. Cái giá cho ấn chú Đôi cánh đen- Hắc từ là-"  
" Có phải là mạng sống của người thực hiện không?" Miroku điềm tĩnh đi vào, Sango , Kirara và Shippou theo sau.

" Ý cô, Kikyou, là vì thực hiện ấn chú nên Kagome mới...qua đời?" Sango hỏi, giọng cô có phần run run

" Đúng nhưng không đúng." Kikyou trả lời " Đó là linh hồn của người thực hiện"

Đến lúc này thì mọi người đều nhìn Kikyou chăm chú, Miroku tựa vào một gốc cây, còn Sango ngồi xuống khúc cây đối diện Kikyou, Shippou và Kirara thì ngồi bệt xuống thảm cỏ xanh rì.

" Mọi người còn nhớ phân thân màu xanh của Kagome mà bị chòm râu của Shinigami trói không? " Họ đều gật đầu " Đó chính là linh hồn của cô ấy. Để có thể phong ấn Naraku, cô ấy đã đưa linh hồn của mình và của Naraku lẫn Ngọc Tứ Hồn vào trong bụng của Shinigami. Ở đó, họ sẽ phải đánh nhau mãi mãi. "

Bây giờ thì Shippou sợ hãi núp sau lưng Kirara, còn Miroku tiến đến nắm chặt tay Sango.

" Nhưng lại có một vấn đề xảy ra. Đó là phần phép thuật của cô ấy có người trợ giúp. Theo tôi đoán thì đó là Midoriko, người tạo ra viên ngọc. Kagome không thể sử dụng hểt tất cả sức mạnh thuộc tính của cô ấy vào trong ấn chú được. Tại sao thì mọi người cũng hiểu đúng không?"  
Im lặng. Mãi một lúc sau, Miroku mới lên tiếng . " Vì Kagome đã sử dụng sức mạnh thuộc tính, theo như cô nói, Kikyou-sama, để cứu cô và Kohaku." Sau khi nhận được gái gật đầu từ Kikyou, Miroku tiếp tục " Sức mạnh thuộc tính của mỗi người canh giữ viên ngọc, theo tôi đọc được trong những cuộn sách cổ, thì chỉ có một nguyên tố thôi. Theo tôi thì chính số phận đã chọn Kagome để hủy Ngọc Tứ Hồn, bởi vì cô ấy có của 5 nguyên tố chính và các nguyên tố kết hợp"

Kikyou ngạc nhiên với tài quan sát và vốn hiểu biết của Miroku, nhưng rồi trở lại vẻ mặt bình thường và tiếp lới " Tôi cũng đã đưa ra kết luận như vậy, bởi vì cái hình tròn ở trong tam giác mà Kagome vẽ...nó là kí hiệu đặc trưng của Midoriko..."

" Nghĩa là Midoriko đã giúp Kagome tiêu diệt Naraku và làm tan biến Ngọc Tứ Hồn...Và Kagome vì cứu cô và Kohaku..đã hi sinh mạng sống của mình. " Nhận đươc cái gật đầu của Kikyou, Sango tiếp tục " Nghĩa là Kagome biết mình sẽ chết...ngay từ đầu sao?..."

Kikyou im lặng, không biết phải nói gì. Ngước mắt lên bầu trời đầy sao, lần đầu tiên trong cuộc đời , cô cầu nguyện đến Kagome..

* * *

_Kagome..._

_Kagome, tỉnh dậy đi.._

Kagome từ từ mở mắt và thấy mình đang lơ lửng ở một nơi rất giống như Minh Đạo. Xung quanh cô toàn màu đen, và chẳng có gì khác, ngoại trừ Yuuko đang đứng ở bên canh cô.

" Yuuko?"

_Đúng , là tôi, Yuuko- phù thủy không gian_

" Tôi phải ở trong bụng của Shinigami chứ? Sao tôi lại ở đây?"


End file.
